Oxygen
Atomic No. 8 and symbol O | image= Oxygen_Visual.png | imgsize= 150px | color= #ea90d2 | textcolor= black | voice= Yume | gender= Female | age= 14 | birthday= July 12 | birthyear= 1774 | hair color= Pink | eye color= Turquoise | home= Neomechta | occupation= Student | affiliation= Atom Academy | class= Aurora | form= Gas | favsubject= Geometry | clubs= Fashion Design Club | roommate= Calcium | bestfriend= Hydrogen Calcium Phosphorus | loveinterest= Hydrogen | scientist= Carl Wilhelm Scheele }} is the deuteragonist of the Pertaleme series and is one of its twelve main characters. She is a first-year student attending Atom Academy under Class Aurora. Oxygen is a fashionista who loves clothes, shopping and fashion shows. Her signature color is #EA90D2 and her Nucleus is a four-petal flower necklace. Oxygen is also the central figure of Oxygen's Fashion Disaster. Character Summary A wealthy, modest and princess-like Element. The heiress of her scientist’s business and household, she is cared for and treated well by her many butlers and maids. She was homeschooled until she entered high school. Despite her mature and graceful aura, she can be naive when it comes to colloquial terms. She loves plants. She has the ability to control all four elements (water, fire, earth, air) but primarily uses air. However, her high sensitivity to fuel often leads her to burst out huge amounts of an uncontrollable fire. To her, Hydrogen is someone very special and she doesn’t mind granting his long-time wish. Her Atom shape is a “four-petal flower”. History and Background Oxygen's official scientist is a wealthy businessman Carl Wilhelm Scheele. Scheele was assigned by Antoine Lavoisier to study the young Element and lock her Nucleus. On the other hand, however, his wife Genevive Pohl Scheele had other plans. He discussed to her husband that once he locked her Nucleus, she would act as a replacement for their daughter Victoria who died in a miscarriage. Still saddened by her death, Carl Scheele agreed. Oxygen grew up secluded in her mansion and never got the chance to play outdoors. Her friends are only limited to people with a similar status as her and was homeschooled. Aside from academics, she was trained by Genevive Scheele on how to be a real princess. She treated Oxygen as if she were Victoria alive. It is unknown if Oxygen is aware of the miscarriage her standing parents have. Tired of her everyday life, Oxygen decided to find another way to get into the norms of society. She made an account in Catalyst Corner under the username "Infinity" and grew popular for being a fashion blog. She kept this a secret from her scientist and especially his wife but Carl Scheele discovered this on his own a little later. Oxygen's taste of fashion was inherited from her mother's side and her aunts and uncles would give her clothes designed by high respected designers every Christmas and her birthday. Eventually, Genevive Scheele became very busy with her business trips. Carl Scheele then used this opportunity to finally let Oxygen attend a school for her wife disagreed with him on such decisions. He wanted her to learn how to have fun and socialize (outside of her phone) with others. Appearance Oxygen is a teenage girl of average height who has sharp, teal-colored eyes. She has long, wavy, French pink hair with some of it tied into a side ponytail, matching forelocks and straightened bangs. She usually wears ribbons to support her side ponytail. Being the most fashion-oriented of the class, most of her clothes are trendy and stylish, often coming from the original fashion designers themselves. However, she prefers wearing pastel-colored outfits with floral patterns and designs. She is almost always seen wearing feather earrings. Personality Because of her looks, gentle and modest personality along with her association with one of the high-class elites of Neomechta, she is often labeled as a princess by many. Despite her status, she is actually quite friendly and passive in certain situations she knows is just an accident like when Hydrogen bumped into her outside the market. She is well-loved and respected by the people around her but she yearns to make friends who simply treat her as if she is at their level. Oxygen, being the fashionable type, is updated with the latest fashion trends and loves to join in the fashion society. She loves shopping to an extent she will spend countless hours in the mall. However, when it comes to topics such as love or romance, which she is completely uninterested, she can be quite naïve. She probably began to change after Hydrogen. Viewed to as perfect by many, Oxygen highly despises this and is often pressured to do things perfectly to keep up with her status. She gets insecure around other teenagers as she is aware they only befriend her because of her wealth and are not truly her friends. She wishes to express who she really is more and is prepared to lower herself down once she enters Atom Academy. Abilities When her Nucleus is unlocked, Oxygen has the ability to manipulate all four elements of nature (water, fire, earth, air). However, she primarily uses "wind". It is still unknown what other abilities she can gain from unlocking her Nucleus. Quotes *''“Vermange sure is a beautiful place.”'' - Oxygen's official debut in Chpater 3 *''"Then let me support your necessary finances."'' - Oxygen offering her help to Hydrogen in Chpater 6 Trivia *Oxygen's ambition is to become a fashion designer. *Oxygen's nature-oriented and calm personality is based on oxygen–a product of plants (photosynthesis). However, she goes under an alternate mode whenever she lets her reactivity get the best of her, causing a fire. Additionally, she is sensitive to heat and fuel. * Oxygen's room was one of the three room designs first revealed. All were made in Roomstyler. It comprises of a fashion studio elevated from the rest of her bedroom. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pertalemes Category:Grade 7 Student Category:Class Aurora Student